Come Down With Love: Songfic
by JustMe133
Summary: Another oneshot songfic about Benny and Ethan. Mainly fluff, just rated T for safety.


**Okay, to be honest, I enjoyed writing my first songfic so much that I decided to do another one. I love this song and let's see if I can spin a Bethan story out of it =] Here goes nothing.**

**You know the pairing already.**

**Song: Come Down With Love by Allstar Weekend**

**Once again **_**bold italics**_** are lyrics.**

**Once again, in no way do I own this song or these characters. **

***I changed **_**her **_**to **_**him**_** for obvious reasons**

…

…

_**I've been stopping at green lights**_

_**Got lost on my way home, I'm sleep walking at night**_

_**I put my shirt on inside out**_

_**Umbrella in the sun, my head up in the clouds**_

_**My friends just laugh at me**_

_**There's only one thing it could be**_

"Ethan!" Benny yelled, pulling on the other boy's arm, "You're gonna get hit if you just stand there all day, the light's green, the okay for us to walk across. Come on dude." Ethan shakes his head of his thoughts and follows Benny across the cross walk, hurrying before the light turned red again.

"Sorry about that Benny, just zoned out for a minute," Ethan said, glancing at the taller boy through his bangs before blushing and looking away.

"It's fine, just get you head out of the clouds, I prefer my best friend not to be road kill."

"I know. Um, where are we?" Ethan asks, looking around confused.

"Heading home, like usual? Did you get lost or something?"

"I…I guess so. Sorry."

"It's fine dude, let's get to your house, looks like it might rain soon." Ethan looked up to see Benny was right. The sky was dark and black, the sure signs of a storm coming. Both boys ran until they got to the safety of Ethan's house.

…

Benny woke up from his spot on Ethan's floor to see Ethan wasn't in his bed. He got up quietly and opened Ethan's bedroom door to see a shirtless Ethan walking slowly and zombie-like down the hallway.

"Ethan!" Benny said, walking to his best friend and grabbing his shoulder. He was surprised when Ethan kept walking, although a quiet mutter of "Benny" escaped his lips. "Dude, you're sleep walking? Shit." Benny turned the still sleeping Ethan towards his room and sighed with relief when Ethan walked into his room before slumping onto the floor. Benny just shook his head and laid down in Ethan's bed, laughing at his friend.

…

Ethan woke up to Benny in his bed and him on the floor. He quickly grabbed a nearby shirt and threw it on before shaking Benny. Benny opened one eye and smirked at Ethan.

"Your shirt is inside out dude," Benny says, laughing at the shorter boy's embarrassed face. Ethan just shakes his head and fixes his shirt before changing into some pants, throwing on his shoes, and disappears out of his room. Benny frowns and soon follows. He notices Ethan grab an umbrella and run outside. "Dude it's not raining anymore!" Benny screams out the front door. Ethan just turns around and chunks the umbrella at Benny before he takes off running.

_**I've come down with love, got bit by the bug**_

_**I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true**_

_**I've come down with love, I can't get enough**_

_**I won't break this fever, I need [him*] I'm bit by the bug**_

_**I've come down with love**_

_**I've come down with love**_

By the time Ethan had stopped running, he realized he was at a nearby park. He sighed to himself before plopping onto a bench, his lips in a frown. Looking around, he sees he's alone.

"What is wrong with me?" he asks aloud, holding his head in his hands. "I can't seem to stop thinking about Benny and its freaking me out! He's my best friend, but the way I think about him … I'm just sick. That's all there is to it. Sick and confused." He just shakes his head before heading towards the swings, needing to work off some of the stress he was feeling.

"I think I love him…" Ethan whispers into thin air, frowning even more. "Gah what is wrong with me? This is Benny, my GUY best friend, the GUY I've known my whole life. I can't fall in love with him. I'm a guy and he's a guy. Shit. I'm sick allright. I've come down with a bad case of love." Ethan frowned and got up, slowly walking home, dejected at what he just found out about himself.

_**You've got me trippin' on my feet**_

_**My mind starts racing and my heart forgets to beat**_

_**When you start to walk my way**_

_**I forget where I am, can't find the words to say**_

_**My friends just laugh at me**_

_**There's no cure for this disease**_

The weekend passed, and now it's Monday. Ethan's walking to his locker until he sees Benny walking towards him. Ethan gets lost in his thoughts and ends up tripping over his shoes, which had come untied somehow. He was caught by Rory, who happened to be walking next to him.

"Dude, you okay?" he asks Ethan, concern in his dark eyes. Ethan just nods and straightens himself before opening his locker. He tries to push any thoughts of Benny out of his head before shrugging his jacket off and putting it in his locker. He looks up and locks eyes with Benny, who smirks at him as he walks closer to the shorter dark haired boy. Ethan just loses track of his thoughts and feels like his heart just stopped as he stares at the taller boy.

"You okay E? You look like you're gonna be sick," Benny says, placing a head on his friends forehead. Ethan just shakes his head before speaking.

"Um, I'm fine. Wish I could go home."

"Um, E, school let out like 5 minutes ago. Go home," Benny says, laughing, which causes Rory to laugh to. Ethan just blushes before grabbing his jacket and running out of the school, avoiding the taller boy's curious and worried green eyes.

_**I've come down with love, got bit by the bug**_

_**I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true**_

_**I've come down with love, I can't get enough**_

_**I won't break this fever, I need [him*] I'm bit by the bug**_

_**I've come down with love**_

_**I've come down with love**_

"Dammit," Ethan said, running into his room and slamming the door. He was tired of feeling like this. He just shook his head and yanked his hair, groaning in anger. "I'm just a sick, confused teenager who happens to be in love with his guy best friend. Maybe I should just tell him, and then maybe I won't be feeling so sick with myself. That's it, I'll tell him later."

_**Don't need a shot, don't need a doctor**_

_**They can't make me okay, it's up to you**_

_**Give me an answer because I'm trying just to see you**_

_**Only wanna feel you, dying just to hear you say**_

"Ethan, you ran away so fast. I was worried about you. You sick or something?" Benny asks as he walks into Ethan's room. "You look all pale and shaky; I'm still worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"You sure? Do you need to go to the doctor or something?"

"No a doctor can't help me. Although I am kind of sick, in a way."

_**I've come down with love, got bit by the bug**_

_**I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true**_

_**I've come down with love, got bit by the bug**_

_**I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true**_

"Sick in a way? E what do you mean?"

"I've come down with love. Hard. Been bit by the bug."

"That's great E! Who's the lucky girl?"

"Not a girl."

"Not a girl? … Oh … You mean you love a guy?" Ethan just nods, a serious yet almost crazy look in his eyes. "Well, who's the lucky guy then?" Ethan frowns before looking at his feet and whispering.

"You."

_**I've come down with love, I can't get enough**_

_**I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true**_

_**I've come down with love, got bit by the bug**_

_**I won't break this fever, I need [him*] I'm bit by the bug**_

"Me?" Ethan just nods, not looking at his friend. He only looks when he feels a hand under his chin, moving his head up so dark brown eyes meet dark green eyes. "You love me?" Ethan couldn't mistake the hope he heard in Benny's voice. Ethan just barely nods, unable to really move his head since his chin was still in Benny's grasp. "Ethan," he whispered, a giant grin breaking on his face before he wraps his arms around Ethan's body. Ethan was just in shock as he hugged the taller boy back, not quite sure what happened.

_**I've come down with love**_

_**I've come down with love**_

_**I've come down with love**_

_**I've come down with love**_

"Benny, can I ask why you haven't let go of me yet?"

"I love you too!" Benny blurted out, eyes bright and face flushed. Ethan's eyes almost bugged out of his head as he just stares at Benny.

"You…you love me?"

"Yes! So much!" Benny tightens his arms around Ethan's body again before leaning down and kissing Ethan's lips gently.

"I love you," Ethan says against the soft lips that belong to Benny.

"I love you," Benny says back, smiling as he kisses Ethan again.

_**We've come down with love**_

…

…

**Alright well that's all. I hope it turned out good. I have found a new passion though besides fanfics … songfics! So, if MBAV's fanfic page gets bombarded with songfics, well what can I say? I know a lot of good [love] songs. Anyway, hit that review button and tell me what you think!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
